The slow path
by Laurabeast
Summary: The Doctor duplicate discovers that being part human is very different, but oh so rewarding. Just a little fluff from another dimension with Rose and the other Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm afraid I'm not much good at thinking up Doctor who plot lines, so this is a bit lacking in adventure, but they are adorable, so I hope that makes up for it. I own nothing.**

They left, without so much as a word, bad wolf bay had never been so cold, and dismal. She stood there, empty and broken, until a hand slid gently into hers, almost hesitantly. She looked down at his hand, he had such long fingers, his hand seemed to envelope hers perfectly.

"Stuck here with you, that's not so bad." She whispered, not trusting her voice not to shake if she spoke any louder.

"Better with two." He responded, and she finally smiled, just a weak little thing. It warmed his single heart to see it though, more then her kiss even. She had chosen him, but they both knew he would have forced it if she had tried to go with him. That smile was the first sign that maybe, just maybe she thought she made the right choice.

"Pete's sent us a cab, so hurry up you two!" Jackie called out, Rose laughed just once, like her mom's voice had broken her out of her thoughts. The Doctor laughed too, making a face at the sound of Jackie's voice.

"Come on Doctor, time to get started on the slow path." She told him, he gave her that goofy grin.

"What an adventure it will be. Alonsy!" He called out, she laughed running with him towards the road through the wet sand.

"Ah, a taxi, I've never been in a taxi." He mused as he opened the door for her, she patted his chest.

"You're in for a long awkward sort of treat then." She teased, getting in, she was right about that, when he slid in and closed the door no one spoke, the driver just started moving.

"Oh wait, I've been in a cab once in new New York, did you know, after the bit with the cats in the nun's whimples there was some sort of outbreak, the face of Bo saved the city by cuting off traffic, it was all very odd." The doctor told her, earning him a look from the cabby. Rose laughed laying her head on his shoulder.

"My Doctor, you never will get over the cat's in whimples will you?" She joked, he smiled laying his head on hers.

"That was right after I lost you, I was trying to go back, trying to find what I'd lost of myself when I lost you." These words were a whisper, just for her, she nuzzled closer to him. They had never been very touchy, but after she lost him it became very important for her, just to know he was there, that he was real.

The rest of the ride was quiet, with the exception of the odd comment from the Doctor, who eventually fell silent too, just leaning against Rose contentedly.

"Well this is us, give Pete a kiss for me Mum." Rose said when the cabby stopped outside a nice little flat, it was to his delight, over a toy store. He did love toys.

"Oyei, you better be good to her Doctor. I'll tell your father you made it home safe. You better come by the mansion, you two! You're stuck with us now Doctor!" Jackie yelled after them, the Doctor ducked his head to avoid her motherly disapproval.

"Ya, ya, goodbye mum!" Rose dismissed, the Doctor opened the door for her.

"I'm gonna have to see her all the time now aren't I." He asked, Rose gave him a wide tongue touched grin, that made him smile too.

"Should a read the warnin label first 'aye?" She teased, leading him up round the back.

"Love the shop, love a good shop." He mentioned when they got inside, her flat was nice, a bit sparse, but still nice.

"Sorry for the Spartan look, I didn't think I was comin back. We'll have to order in if yer hungry." She told him, he smiled taking her hand.

"Let's do chips! Oh, I haven't got a thing to my name here have I? Suppose that's not much different." He trailed off, Rose laughed grabbing the phone.

"So what yer sayin is that I'm buyin again?" She teased him, dialing up the dinner not far from her flat that delivered.

"I am him you know, mostly, maybe a bit rougher, but I'm still him." The Doctor whispered when the silence after the phone call started to get heavy.

"I know that." She told him, he sighed leaning back against the island that separated her small kitchen from her living space.

"It's no different then if you'd gone with him, he would have been different then you remembered too. After everything, after the year that never was, he was different too." He kept pushing, Rose frowned, he was probably right.

"I know that." She said more quietly then the last time, he dug through his pockets.

"I still have the sonic, and a psychic paper, everything but the TARDIS. I still love you Rose Tyler." He told her, her eyes flicked down to the sonic screwdriver, and the paper with a smile.

"I know that Doctor, I love you too." She told him taking a step towards him. He shook his head stuffing his things back in his pockets.

"Then why do you keep looking at me like that? Like I'm some old photograph of him?" He asked trying to stay calm, but he didn't think he could take losing anything else. He gave up all of time and space to be here with her.

"I'm not!" She shot back, but she couldn't quite meet his eyes as she said it.

"Don't start lyin now Rose." He said quietly, she shook her head finally looking up at him.

"Do you remember the first time you regenerated?" She asked stepping closer to him.

"Of coarse I do." He mumbled, he had never felt so unsure of himself, he didn't know if it was the human side, or just that he felt like only half the time lord he had been, but it had him a bit rattled.

"You remember how shaken I was, how long it took me to get used to your new face?" She pushed moving even closer to him, he sighed.

"Yes." He said feeling a bit foolish now, she smiled taking both his hands.

"Well now I just have to get used to the new you. It's a bit odd, but you're still my Doctor, even if you do only have one heart." She told him, he smiled up at her leaning in and kissing her again, it was a soft, almost shy touch. He had never initiated a kiss with her before.

She slid her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. He still tasted like her doctor, he had such a sweet, indefinable taste. Like the TARDIS, and apple grass, and a million other things that all made him so singular. Her soft lips against his made all his insecurities melt away.

"I've never felt insecure before." He whispered laying his head on her shoulder when they broke the kiss. She pet the short hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Welcome to the human race." He could hear the content little smile in her voice.

"Do you wish you had gone with him?" He asked, his voice quiet, and unsure.

"No, I've got my Doctor right here. My mum said once that we'd keep travelin, and changin until one day I would be walkin through a market on some other world, and there would be this girl, but I wouldn't be Rose Tyler any more, I wouldn't even be human. She was right, and out there I could have loved him, you, for the rest of my life, but you would just keep changin, and driftin away.

One day I would have been old, and weary, and you would a left me to keep me safe, and I'd a died alone. Because no matter how much I loved you, we could never have this, but now we do. Unlike him, you'll be my Doctor until the day you die, someday he'll be so different I won't even recognize him. Let alone love him." She told him, she had thought a lot about it already, not just about being with this new human doctor, but about what would have happened if she stayed with the time lord, but she was willing to endure that pain for him, to share his light even if just for a moment in time, but now she wouldn't have to lose him again.

"I would never have left you Rose, I would've been there until the end." He whispered, tears stinging his eyes, humans were so emotional. He had always been so collected, but now he was far too human for that.

"Even still, I like it better here on the slow path with you. I'm a bit fond of this face, and your nice bum." She tried to lighten the mood, he chuckled kissing her cheek, and backing up slightly.

"Will you miss him?" He asked, she rolled her eyes before pinning him with a hard stare.

"No, because you are him you daft alien! I will miss the TARDIS though, poor old girl stuck with that mad alien." She teased, he beamed finally starting to feel secure in her affection.

"I will miss her, it was just the two of us for so long." He agreed, she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Actually I thought a lot about that while I was alone. If you weren't here in this world, what happened to the TARDIS?" She asked as someone knocked on the door. She went over and opened it pulling out her wallet.

"Hey Rose, you must be real hungry tonight." A slight boy, probably seventeen said holding out the bag of food, the Doctor didn't know why, but it bothered him to see some man over here being all chummy with Rose, so he reached around taking the bag.

"We are a bit peckish." He said leaning on the door frame while Rose bit back a smile holding out two tenners.

"Thanks Bobby, keep the change alright." She told him, he nodded, and Rose closed the door. As soon as it latched she started to laugh.

"What?" He asked setting the food down on the island, she looked up at him, and his confused expression just made her laugh harder, which of coarse made the Doctor laugh.

"You were jealous!" She managed, he crossed his arms leaning against the counter.

"Was not!" He denied it, but he knew she was right, he'd felt jealousy as a time lord, but it was much more present with his human half.

"Oh please! You were so!" She teased, he frowned turning around to open the food.

"The TARDIS could still be out there in this world, if it is we might even be able to find her." He resurrected the previous conversation, she giggled coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, setting her head on his shoulders which required her to stretch up on her tiptoes a bit.

"Change the subject all you like, you were still jealous." She teased, kissing his cheek, and stealing a chip. He laughed, leaning his head back.

"I maintain my innocence." He said taking his own chip, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Mm, these chips are brilliant! What dinner was that?" He asked, and they fell into easy conversation. Rose knew she should talk to him about what she had been through since he left, but she didn't want to spoil the moment. The Doctor felt the same, so they whiled away time with easy conversation.

"Time for bed." He whispered to Rose, who was half asleep on his shoulder.

"Mm, you'll stay with me, won't you?" She asked as he pulled her to her feet, leading her with her eyes half closed to her bedroom, only opening one wrong door in the process.

"As long as you'll have me." He answered, but he wasn't exactly tired, he still had all that energy from the regeneration. He sat her down on her bed slipping her shoes off. She smiled sleepily, watching him set her socks aside and laying her down.

He also took off his blazer, shoes and socks. As he slipped in beside her still in most of his clothes she was looking down at his feet.

"What?" He asked twining his hand with hers while she moved to lay on his chest.

"I've never seen you bare foot before. It seems so... Normal. I like it." She mumbled against his shirt, he smiled, stroking her hair gently.

"I've never done a lot of things that I'm sure I'll have to now. I suppose I am a bit normal now." He mused, she snorted shaking her head slightly.

"You will never be normal Doctor." She mumbled as she drifted off, he smiled, she was probably right about that. Once he was sure she was asleep he sat up, freeing his arm. As promised, he would stay with her, but now that he had a moment to himself he wanted to take stock of his body's changes.

He had one heart of coarse, he still appeared to be slightly psychic, he took a deep breath, holding it. About five, maybe six minutes later he gasped for air. No redundant lung system, that was tragic. He looked over at Rose to assure himself that she was asleep before grabbing his crotch.

He appeared to be a bit better endowed now, his digestive tract was more human, he would need to eat more, but his metabolism, and immune system seemed on par with a time lords. Just as he went to get up so he could check the mirror at the vanity Rose started thrashing.

"No. No! Doctor!" Her voice trailed up from hardly a mumble, to an all out scream. He startled, leaning over to shake her shoulders, Rose had never had nightmares.

"Rose! Rose, wake up! It's just a nightmare!" He called out to her, she gasped, her eyes flying open, they almost looked yellow, but then it was gone.

"Doctor! I... I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, wiping her tear stained cheeks, how could she be worried about him when she was clearly hurting.

"No, I wasn't asleep yet, but even if I had been I would have wanted to wake up for that. What were you dreaming about?" He asked, she shifted so she was sitting up with him.

"I... I don't really know, I'm just alone at the edge of time and space. I can't remember much else, just this empty loneliness." She told him, he frowned, shifting to face her.

"How long have you been having them?" He asked, she shrugged, playing with a lose string on her bed.

"Since I came here, I suppose." She admitted, he held up his hands, but then paused.

"Can... Can I look, see where they come from, I might be able to stop them?" He asked, she looked down at his hands, then nodded slightly.

"I have to move through your mind, so if there's anything you don't want me to see..." She put her finger to his lip as he touched her temple.

"I'm in Torchwood now remember, I've had psychic trainin." She told him, he nodded closing his eyes. He'd been a bit nervous about doing this after Renette violated his privacy, but he didn't mind so much if Rose did.

'Wow!' He thought as he stepped into her mind, he had expected the torrent of jumbled thoughts, and memories he found in most people, but instead he stepped into the TARDIS console room. Behind it were long winding halls full of doors, very much like the TARDIS, but these doors were TARDIS blue.

He went to the first door not sure if he was allowed to open it, he hadn't actually told her to imagine doors in front of things she didn't want him to see. While he was pondering this the door swung open.

Inside was a little blond haired girl running, and giggling while a young Jackie chased her. He stepped in further, mesmerized by this moment he had never seen of her. Jackie's phone rang, and she stopped running to answer it. Rose stopped, and pouted at her mother, but then the adorable little girl saw him.

"My Doctor's here, yay!" She exclaimed running over towards him, he happily crouched down to catch her, and as the little girl hit him, they spun about, and she transformed into a young teenage Rose, maybe sixteen.

"We've missed you Doctor, every bit of Rose missed you, if you pop off again I'll tear into ya myself!" She told him, he laughed putting his hand over his one heart.

"Never again Rose Tyler. I swear on my only heart." He promised, she grinned like she did grabbing his collar and pulling him down into a kiss.

"Good! Come on then, you're here for a reason, not to sight see." She said taking his hand. He let her lead him back out of what was now a bedroom, and into the hall.

"Why is that door red?" He asked as they walked, it was the only one that he'd seen.

"Because it's not for you to see, black is for bad memories, blue for good, and red is not permitted." She told him, he looked back at the door curious as to what Rose would hide from him.

"Why am I not permitted?" He asked, she rolled her eyes tugging him along now.

"They're our memories of Mickey, we didn't think you'd want to see them." She told him, he nodded, she was right there, he had hated Mickey the idiot at first, but later he just pitied him.

"Where is it that we're headed, and how is your mind so organized, even mine doesn't do this?" He asked, she laughed pointing to a glowing golden door at the end of the hall.

"That is where we're headed, where the nightmare comes from, and it's also what keeps this place so tidy." It had been a long time since he'd delved this deep into someone's head, usually it was just to skim the surface, but with Rose he immersed himself completely, leaving himself completely defenseless if she wanted into his head.

"What's back here?" He asked, something about the glow seemed familiar. Rose opened the door, and behind it stood his Rose, but she had glowing yellow eyes, like she had at the game station.

"The bad wolf." She answered, he went wide eyed, it couldn't be, he had taken it out of her.

"No, no, you can't be here! How are you here, I pulled you out of her?" He asked, she laughed closing the distance between them quickly.

"Doctor, my doctor, lost little boy, how I've missed you! Just a tiny trace when your sweet Rose fell from the sky. I'm so alone at the end of the universe, I helped her grow, helped her find you! My doctor!" She sang, spinning around him happily, he could only stare, his head whipping about trying to follow her.

Rose hadn't really known what to expect when he touched her temples so gently. She had worked with psychics before, but mostly it was just to keep them out of her mind, and tell the difference between regular paper and psychic paper.

She certainly hadn't expected to step into a whirling torrent of images and feelings. The Doctor stepped out of the memories with his silly grin, and pulled her into a hug. As he held her the whirlwind of emotions settled into the craggy red shores of some far off planet.

"This was my home planet, Gallifrey." He said reaching out and picking a little white flower from a tree, tucking it into her hair. She looked around in awe of the mountainous red tinged planet they stood on.

"It's beautiful, your sun is so red, and... The leaves are silver, they're really silver." She said, he turned and up sprang a field with red flowers smattered in the golden grassy expanse, a blue flower catching her eye here and there, but what was truly amazing was the spires of a distant city tucked between two mountains.

"I grew up right there." He said slipping his hand into hers, for just an instant before his hand found hers the whole scene turned to fire and smoke, the city burning down.

"I thought you were goin into my mind, not the other way about." She said looking over at his sad, distant expression. He turned and smiled again.

"I am, I don't usually let myself go completely, it leaves my mind open to you, and unaware of the real world. I hoped you'd come though, there's so much I want to share with you while he's away. He's so afraid to let you in, nine hundred years of being alone will do that I suppose." He said turning them again, and this time they were in a dark hall, that she recognized as belonging to the shop she used to work at, and a scream rang out.

"You saved my life that day, and the next. I was so alone." He told her, another doctor ran past them, and she saw his face when he laid eyes on her for the first time, so full of despair, but still in awe of her.

"I destroyed my people, and crushed millions of time lines trying to stop the time war." He told her, and while he did she saw it, through his eyes, and the pain of it crushed her, but then he squeezed her hand and they were standing in his TARDIS looking at a projection of Rose as it flickered out.

"But none of that compared to the pain I felt when I lost you." He whispered, and the other doctor fell to his knees and cried. She had never seen him cry before.

"I love you Rose Tyler, as a man, sometimes I forget how it all works here in the real world, but if you show me I promise no one will ever love you more." He told her, and as it faded she felt her lips moving.

"Find me Doctor, find me!" She was pleading, but she didn't know why, she just knew that she loved him so much. She grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling him into a passionate kiss. As he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss she realized that he was crying.

She could feel him, his mind, still touching hers, and he was so happy, and so sad at the same time. She could feel that same loneliness from her dreams touching him, and she tried to wash it away with her joy, and her love. She felt him smile against her lips, pulling back only slightly.

"Your not alone, the dreams, they aren't your loneliness it was the TARDIS. In this world she's all alone, we have to get her back." He told her, grinning with his head leaning against hers. She smiled back at him brushing the tears from his cheeks.

"I love you, I'm so glad you found me that day, your world was so beautiful, two suns, and silver leaves on the trees..." She breathed in wonder, he looked down, embarrassed. He was sure his mind had been gushing and madly in love, probably giving away all his secrets if it had time.

"It was, when the second sun set in the south..." He started, and she grinned.

"Like a forest on fire." She finished, she was still connected to him, he could feel it, their minds bridged, as if even their souls were holding hands.

"You were so alone, just like her, just like I was. My Doctor, we have to find her." She told him, curling up closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her lay her head on his shoulder.

"We will, you're connected to her still, just a tiny whisp, a trace of her from back at the game station. She's been reaching out to you through that connection." He explained, she smiled letting her eyes close, she was so tired now.

"Your mind is exhausting." She mumbled, he chuckled, sliding them down the bed. He had forgotten what it felt like to really be connected to someone, his people needed this, he needed this with her, and it felt so good. It finally washed away all that empty loneliness he had always felt.

"Let's get some sleep love, we can delve into the time vortext tomorrow." He whispered against her silky blond hair, she laughed sleepily.

"Oh no, tomorrow we have to go see my mum, and that's way scarier." She mumbled drifting off, the Doctor smiled at the truth of those words before drifting off beside her.

They dreamt of the stars, and of their adventures, with the mind link still fresh, and neither resisting, they were as one mind in their dreams. For the first time since coming to this dimension Rose slept soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose woke up she could smell something delicious, she slid out of bed padding towards the kitchen. As she wondered what it was he was cooking she felt the familiar touch of his mind, as if responding, telling her it was bacon.

"Good morning!" He sing songed the way he sometimes did, which made her smile. The little things that made him the Doctor were all still there.

"Tell me you made more then just bacon, also, where exactly did you get bacon?" He turned holding a pan in the frilly apron her mother had given her, and the sight was hilarious.

"Well I... What? What?" He asked when she started to laugh, she pointed breathlessly at his get up, no shoes or socks, blue dress trousers, a crinkled maroon tee shirt, wild hair, and a pink and white flowery apron all while cooking. It was just so not a look she had ever envisioned him in.

"I like it, it keeps my trousers clean. Besides aprons are cool." He dismissed which only made her laugh more.

"I'll have you know I've been quite busy this morning, I went to the shop across the street to get groceries, and then of coarse realized I had no money, so I went to an ATM and used the sonic to appropriate funds. Then I went back and got food, now I'm cooking you breakfast, and your laughing." He kept a straight face despite her laughter being quite infectious.

"So... So what are you making?" She managed wiping her eyes, he turned back to her with two bowls of porridge with bacon and egg faces on top smiling at her. It sent her back into her fit of laughter, and this time he laughed too.

"I love you." She managed as her laughter died down, he set the porridge on the table for them with toast.

"I love you, Rose Tyler." He pulled her towards him by her hips, kissing her sweetly. They ate in silence, just enjoying their connection, and making the odd comment in their head.

"Why did we never do this before?" Rose asked while she swayed gently to the tune stuck in his head and washed the dishes with him.

"Dishes? Well, we didn't eat in terribly often." He offered, she giggled shaking her head.

"No, I mean this, the mental link." She corrected, he nodded slowly a solemn look finding his sharp features.

"I was afraid to feel you die. I didn't think I could survive it, even if I had left you and a hundred years later I landed on the day you passed anywhere on any world, I would have felt it. Now, now I can live with you in a way I never could have before." He explained, she pulled him into her, not minding the soap on his hands.

"I'm so glad you're here with me." She whispered, he squeezed her closer, taking in her sweet sent.

"It's sort a tragic to think a him over there all alone." The Doctor mused with a sad little sigh trying not to get bubbles on Rose's shirt.

"Oh right, he won't be alone for long. I saw Martha, Donna, and Sarah Jane Smith, I'd bet he already has a new companion." She tried to lighten the mood, but it came across as bitter, he shook his head.

"Maybe, but they'll never be you Rose." He said seriously, she smiled, pulling away.

"Alright, enough a this sappy nonsense, we have to get to Mum's house, and we should get you new clothes. You'll actually have to change now and then without the T.A.R.D.I.S. to wash this lot in." Rose changed the subject, the Doctor pouted, wiping his hands clean while Rose put away the dishes.

"Aw, do we have to? Couldn't we skip your Mum's house and go straight to Torchwood, I mean the T.A.R.D.I.S. is lost, and alone, she needs us." He whined, Rose laughed, smacking his shoulder jovially, only earning a bigger pout.

"No! She's my Mum and she's not that bad. Besides you haven't met Tony yet." She scolded, he groaned, long, heavy, and clearly put upon.

"Oh fine, I suppose at least Tony might be good company." He relented, she gave him a look.

"Oi, but you know what sometimes I feel like I can understand him." She started out a bit offended, but then she remembered how sometimes she felt like Tony was talking.

"Of course ya can, he's speaking baby. Now that I'm here you should be able to understand him all the time. It's residue from the T.A.R.D.I.S., and now you've got me and my clever brain to fill in the blanks." He rattled on, Rose laughed at him, snatching his hands and pulling him in for a kiss.

"See, you'll never be normal. Talking to babies with your mad translating brain." She teased, he smirked, squeezing her hands, and letting her lead him back to get ready.

"How are we even getting there?" He mused, trying to sooth the wrinkles out of his blazer.

"I do have a car." She explained pulling on clean clothes, and her shoes.

"Oh lord I'll have to get a proper license!" He gasped looking down at his psychic paper sadly.

"And a social security number, and a mortgage." She pushed, he laughed, giving a little hop while he pulled on his trainers while trailing after her.

"Can you imagine? Me with a proper life, what am I even gonna do for money? I can't keep using the sonic!" He was laughing, but it really did scare him. What if he was no good at this life, would Rose get frustrated with him, would she leave him if they never got the T.A.R.D.I.S. back and he was just a daft useless alien?

"You could work at Torchwood silly, with me and Dad. We'll get it sorted, and more so we'll get the T.A.R.D.I.S. back and then it won't even matter. We can get back to traveling like nothing even changed." She assured him, he followed her hand in hand, but a small frown creased his brow. Things had changed, even if they got the T.A.R.D.I.S. back he would age, as would she, and one day they'd have to settle down. Sooner or later this would be his life, and part of him was thrilled, but another part, a small childish bit of him was completely terrified.

"What's wrong?" She asked as they got down to what was actually an old worn out truck Rose had got on the cheap.

"What? Oh, nothing, just dragging my heels over going to see your Mum." He dismissed, she clearly didn't believe him, but she let it go.

"Did you want to drive?" She asked instead, he beamed, snatching the keys and helping her in. The drive was relatively short, and she spent it holding his hand, her head on his shoulder, just hoping he could work through what was bothering him. She didn't know how to help him, he was still the Doctor, but he was so different, what if she messed it up? It wasn't like she was the same innocent, frightened, awestruck, little girl either.

She had done things to get back to him, she had known about the bad wolf part in her head. She hadn't known it was the T.A.R.D.I.S. reaching out, but she had opened herself up to the time vortex on purpose. She had found a time agent, captain Heart, an odd sort of man, and stolen his vortex manipulator for a time to do it. She had eventually returned the thing, but only after she got what she wanted.

"They live here? Look at this place! Liberace had better taste then your Mum!" The Doctor joked, though there was a grain of truth, the mansion was ridiculous.

"It's not so bad, alright maybe she went a bit nuts after having to count every quid for so long, but she's happy ain't she, and that's what matters. Now come on you!" Rose hopped out, snatching his hand and tugging him towards the house.

"Alright, alright!" He relented, slowing Rose's pace a bit. Jackie came rushing out of the house in a tizy.

"Oh I'm so excited you're here! I half expected to wake up to it all being a dream. Come here you!" She grappled the Doctor into a hug, while he held his hands in front of himself in a futile attempt to dissuade her.

"Oh, alright, alright, you can let go now. Jackie!" He whined, earning himself a sloppy kiss, and a giggle at the face he was making from Rose.

"Do you have to kiss strange men on the porch Jackie?" Pete teased, coming down the steps with Tony.

"He's quite right, never happen again! Right?" He tried in vein, Jackie laughed, going back over to Pete.

"You know you're the only man to tempt me." She leered, pulling him to the side so she could capture his lips.

"How about we look after Tony for a bit Mum, dinner's not for an hour or so?" Rose more told the Doctor then asked Jackie or Pete, who were off in there own world. Rose took Tony and they rushed off.

"Well that was disturbing. Hello you." The Doctor shook off the unsettling image of the Tyler's making out in favor of talking to Tony.

"Tell me about it, I'm not even a year old, and my crib's in the room next to theirs!" Tony cried, the Doctor laughed, but Rose was a bit gobsmacked. It was like he was talking proper English, you would think she'd be used to it by now, but something about a talking baby was just weird, even for her.

"You understand me?" Tony giggled, wriggling excitedly in Rose's arms.

"Of course, I'm the Doctor." He grinned, it wasn't long before they were all on the floor playing with blocks, and the Doctor was using his sonic to make a teddy bear dance.

"Look at you two! When are you having kids? I mean now that you're a proper human, or sort of, and you have to settle down." Jackie asked as she came into the living room where they had ended up.

"What!? Mum! We haven't even…" Rose trailed off making an uncomfortable expression. The Doctor frowned, he was relatively certain that they were biologically compatible, though not one hundred percent sure they could breed. He had heard some rumor of it, but never actually seen it, and on top of that if they could he had no idea what the resulting child would be.

"Oh come on! Really? Never, but you lot have been traveling for so long!" She was gobsmacked, but Rose's attention had swung back to the Doctor.

"What is it?" She sat up to lean in and speak quietly to him, he blinked seemingly dismissing his thoughts.

"Just a lovely thought is all, however we should probably eat dinner first." He teased, Rose giggled, springing to her feet and scooping up little Tony.

"Come on you two." She poked at the Doctor with her foot, he hopped up, and made a mad dash for the dining room.

"Tell me she didn't ask." Pete whispered, taking Tony from Rose, she rolled her eyes.

"A course she did, it's Mum after all. I wanted to ask if I could bring the Doctor to Torchwood tomorrow so he can get credentials, and what not? He thinks we may even be able to find the T.A.R.D.I.S." She tried to keep her voice down despite her excitement, she didn't want her mom to worry.

"A course, I'll set it up in the morning, but if the two a ya end up flying off you have to tell your mother. She's so happy to have ya still here, the pair a you." He cautioned, Rose smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Deal!" She grinned, taking her seat next to the Doctor, he was laughing, and translating for Tony, but she could still feel the flicker of worry from earlier in the back of his head, but she wouldn't pry. She could ask later.

"You two are at least a proper couple now right?" Jackie was still pushing now that Rose was in the room.

"Why does it even matter, you never cared before?" Rose defended, catching the Doctor's hand under the table.

"I always just assumed before, who was I to know what crazy alien things the pair of ya did out there, but now he's human, and you can't run off so you best at least be dating." Jackie crossed her arms. Rose rolled her eyes, matching her crossed arms.

"He's hardly human, just cause he's only got the one heart!" She shot back, the Doctor shook his head at the exchange that would surely escalate.

"No, your Mum's right, not a phrase I thought I would ever have to use, but I'm human in all the ways that count. Yes, Jackie we're a couple, should a been for a long while now." The Doctor interrupted them, Pete offered him a grateful smile, but to Rose he didn't sound okay with being human.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, squeezing his hand, he grinned, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Except, of course, I'm still far too clever to be just like you lot, but still." He baited Jackie, and it worked, the conversation spiraled off, and kept up at a friendly pace while they ate. Jackie insisted on giving him a change of clothes, which left him in jeans and a blue button down. It was so odd to see him in jeans. They said their goodbyes and got back on the road.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Rose poked at his chest, he covered her hand with his.

"What are you on about?" He kept the small smirk on his lips as he pulled into the parking space behind the shop. Rose pulled him closer, shifting onto his lap.

"I can tell when you're lying now ya know!" She scolded, he sighed, leaning his head against hers.

"It wasn't a lie, well…" He pulled back a bit tilting his head in that way he did.

"It was only a little off, well… alright, I'm worried. I never used to worry like this." He admitted, she gave him a soft smile, pausing to give him a quick kiss.

"You always worried, just not about normal things because you didn't do normal things. What is it?" She was really worried, but she was loving it on his lap, despite how long they traveled together this was her first time sitting there.

"What if we can't have kids?" He went for the lesser of his two worries, not sure he was ready to tackle his insecurities, especially with her in his lap.

"Despite what my Mum says I don't actually care. Would I be upset if it happened, no, but I'm here because I want you. Kids, no kids, T.A.R.D.I.S., no T.A.R.D.I.S., one heart or two. I love you!" She grinned, he couldn't help the smile that found his lips at hearing her say that.

"I love you Rose Tyler!" He ran his hands up her thighs to grip her hips, just above where he really wanted them. He had never felt arousal the way a human did, he'd always had so much control. Strictly speaking he wasn't what one would call a virgin, but he hadn't been in practice for quite some time, and this body had technically never had sex.

He leaned up, capturing Rose's lips, and she bucked against his lap, earning a groan from him. This kiss didn't end the way the others had, she flicked her tongue over his bottom lip, grinding against his ever hardening manhood. Once again he was shocked by his lack of control as one of his hands found her rear, and the other tangled in her hair, bringing her closer, and opening his mouth to her.

Her tongue slid over his in a passionate dance while she worked against him, her head was spinning and her heart was racing. The Doctor had never felt a need so strong as the one he had for her. His whole world shrunk down, all he could taste was her cherry lips, all he could see were her eyes in the rare moments that his eyes were open. All he could smell was her sweet, oh so human sent, his senses alight with the feel of her soft curves, and the heat of her pale skin as his long fingers found the hem of her shirt. All his cares fell away as he pressed his hips up against hers until there was a loud rap on the window.

"Oi! Get a room you two! We got kids out here!" A man yelled, they sprung apart, tousled, and red faced.

"Right, sorry!" The Doctor blushed.

"Sorry!" Rose echoed, the man left, and they met each other's gaze breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"We should get inside." She giggled, crawling off him and out of the truck. The Doctor adjusted himself awkwardly, following her upstairs.

"How do you humans do it?" He asked, shifting his hips to try and make space in his trousers for his raging hard on.

"Do what?" She locked the door, turning and pressing her back against the door to pin him with a lusty gaze.

"Deal with arousal, my heart is racing, and my skin is flushed. I can hardly even control myself." His voice was a deep, husky growl as he closed the gap between them in two long paces. His hands went to her hips without so much as a thought on his part.

"What, you've never gotten all hot for anyone?" She ran her hands over his chest moving one to his shoulder, while the other hooked in his belt.

"Oh I've been with other people, or he has, but it was never like this. Time Lords are always in control of their emotions, lust included. Now, here, with one heart, you drive me mad. The way you smell, the way you taste." He leered, she grinned, leaning in to nip at the hollow of his neck. He groaned, melting into her. He mimicked her kiss, lifting her up to pin her against the door. She wrapped her legs around his slim waist without hesitation.

"Bed! Now!" She ordered, he smirked against her skin walking blindly towards her room. She leaned back yanking his shirt open, and sending the buttons flying. He stumbled against a wall, pausing a moment to rest his arms while he worshipped her lips, and neck. They tumbled onto the bed, and Rose took a moment to appreciate the slim, but wirey physique she had never seen so naked before.

He shed his open shirt, and crawled up towards her, slipping his hands up her side to rid her of her shirt as well. He was awestruck when he finally had her bare before him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known.

"What?" She drew his attention, blushing, and nervous. This was the Doctor after all, he'd snogged madam Depompmador, and probably hundreds of other beautiful women.

"You are beautiful." He finally got out, she laughed, leaning up to unbutton his trousers.

"Trousers off, you mad alien!" She ordered, he grinned, popping up and shucking them off. Once he was naked he paused, feeling a bit self-conscious, for the first time he understood why humans got so uncomfortable in the face of nakedness. He really wanted to appear physically attractive to her.

"Come her you foxy thing!" She ordered, slipping off the bed and to her knees before him. For a moment he was unsure what she was doing, then she took him into her mouth until he hit the back, sliding further still. His knees damn near buckled at the sensation.

"Blimey Rose! Oh God!" He groaned, his hands shooting out to steady himself against the bed and her shoulder. He was so big, almost disproportionately so considering how skinny he was, but Rose was determined to taste every inch of him. She had waited way too long for this. He felt himself already reaching his peaks.

"Rose! S-stop, wait!" He stumbled back, desperate not to make a fool of himself in one of the few things he was not an expert at.

"What? Did I…" She had that worried look on her face that she got when he yelled, he shook his head, stopping her.

"No, blimey Rose I just didn't want to finish quite so soon." He blushed, his cock bobbing at the sight of her naked on her knees. Understanding dawned on her, and she shifted back up onto the bed. He stalked after her, bending down to taste her pert breasts. While he ravished her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, guiding him into her. His head slumped to rest against hers, trying to collect himself.

At the edge of his mind he felt her joy, and he remembered that unlike any other time in his life he was fully connected to Rose. He opened up his mind, letting her feel what he did, and instinctively she did the same. She gasped, overwhelmed by the bliss of the interaction. Neither one had ever felt so whole, so complete as they did in that moment.

"Doctor!" She mewled, rolling her hips up into him, he worked into her, trying to focus on how she was feeling, shifting to hit just the right spot. He felt her walls quiver around him, drowning him in sensation, and he spilled into her, her name tumbling from his lips, sending her into a quivering second climax. He collapsed a top her with waves of amorphous pleasure pulsing around them.

"Wow!" She gasped against his flush skin, her whole body felt like jello, he hummed his agreement, rolling off her.

"Happy to oblige." He teased, she giggled, snuggling into his chest, exhausted, and beyond satisfied. He laid there with her, stroking her hair absently while she fell asleep. He sighed, knowing sleep would never come, now that he was sated his worries had returned.

He watched her sleep for a long time, just taking her in. She was so beautiful, and her peaceful dream of them was calling to him, but his racing brain would have none of it. So instead he got up and found his shirt, using the sonic to fix the buttons, and went to the computer to learn more about this world.

They would figure this out eventually.

**The end... Sort of.**

**I wanted this story to continue while he goes to Torchwood, and lives a bit of a mundane life, then they save the T.A.R.D.I.S. from the edge of the time rift left behind by the time war. After which they would adventure for a minute, and find out Rose is pregnant, and their child is much like River, who would eventually takeover the adventuring.**

**Unfortunately I'm rubbish at the whole Doctor Who brand of storyline, so if anyone had any ideas, please hit up my inbox.**


End file.
